episode one: MitsuChan and NekoChan
by Mitsu-Chan1
Summary: two young talk-show hosts have two very strange guests...


"The Mixed Up World of Mitsu-Chan and Neko-Chan" Episode 1 *~*Written by: Mitsu-Chan*~* "I do not own any of the characters that appear in my story."  
  
Mitsu: good morning and welcome to..  
  
Neko: are we on the air?  
  
Mitsu: *a bit startled* yes...uh..welcome to...  
  
Neko: *very happy* hi everyone!  
  
Studio audience: *wavies* hi neko-chan!  
  
Mitsu: *a bit perturbed* ok...so here's our lineup for today's show.  
  
Neko: we've got some good vic- .. i mean... guests today.  
  
Mitsu: *glares at neko* yes... first we have a young man by the name of chris coming in to show us the art of missing twenty basketball shots in a row!  
  
Neko: *winks, still in a happy-go-lucky mood* then, we will have a very special guest, a young lady by the name of liz.  
  
Mitsu: yes. *eyes have a devilish tint* she will show us how to be incredibly happy all the time, and how to prove people worng, and make them feel like they're *shows fingers about an inch apart* this big!  
  
Neko: *still happy* yes! okay.. let's bring out chris!  
  
Studio audience: *silence..the "chirrup" of a cricket*  
  
Mitsu: *stands and applauds loudly, unaware of the fact that no one is clapping with her*  
  
Neko: *in private, soft conversation with chris* so, did you see the anime show last night? yea it was awe..  
  
Mitsu: *clears throat loudly* so... *eyes chris, who is sitting by Neko, far away from herself* chris... tell us about yourself.  
  
Chris: *perky* all right! Well, I am the sexiest man in the world, I love my family, I play basketball, and I went to hooters with my priest! *eyes bright...so proud of himself*  
  
Mitsu: *gives a "gimme a break" look* okay...chris, can you tell us about your love life? *stops, double takes to the screen with the words on it, now mutters "give me a BREAK!"*  
  
Chris: why of course, Mitsu-Chan! *winks* i have the best girl in the entire world!  
  
Mitsu: *confused, but flattered* you do?  
  
Chris: of course i do! Ya know i love you!  
  
Mitsu: *blushes* well..uh...*a bit frazzled* that is...*clears throat softly, then straightens up, recomposes herself* alright....Neko, don't u have something to say?  
  
Neko: NOPE! *happily bounces in her chair, singing a song, off tune*  
  
Chris: *signals to Mitsu to come over to him*  
  
Mitsu: *hesitates, but goes*  
  
Neko: *still bouncing and singing*  
  
Studio audience: *starts bouncing and singing with Neko*  
  
Chris: Mitsu, there's something i've gotta tell you..*grabs Mitsu's nose* GOT YOUR CONK!  
  
Mitsu: *furious* *glares at Chris, gets out the "Mallet-O-Stop-Doing-The- Got-Your-Conk- Thing"(tm) and hits him repeatedly on the head with it*  
  
Neko: *looks at Mitsu, double takes, gets out her own "Mallet-O-Stop-Doing- The-Got-Your- Conk-Thing"(tm) and beats Chris with it as well*  
  
Studio audience: *silence*  
  
Mitsu: *is having fun beating Chris, but then stops abruptly* Neko-Chan! Stop! *turns to Chris with puppy-dog-eyes* oh my Chris! im sorry! oh, can u forgive me?  
  
Chris: *unconscious*  
  
Neko: *takes a glance at Mitsu, then takes out her "Mallet-O-Anti- Romance"(tm) and knocks her over the head with it*  
  
Mitsu: *unconscious*  
  
Neko: *looks around at Chris and Mitsu, then shrugs and starts singing and bouncing again*  
  
Studio audience: *resumes bouncing and singing with Neko* Mitsu: *wakes up, still groggy* what the hell...? *sees Chris, lying on the floor unconscious* oh my chris! wake up! please wake up!  
  
Neko: *looks at Mitsu, thinks, "one might not have been enough", then hits her with the "Mallet-O-Anti-Romance"(tm) once again*  
  
Mitsu: *unconscious*  
  
Chris: *wakes up* what happened to Mitsu-Chan?  
  
Neko: *shrugs, goes back to singing and bouncing with studio audience*  
  
Chris: *bends over Mitsu, picks up her limp hand, lets it drop* hmm... *picks up the "Mallet-O- Anti-Romance"(tm) and hits himself in the head with it..strangely enough, it has no effect on him whatsoever* ow!  
  
Neko: *snickers*  
  
Liz: *storms in* CHRIS! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HERE! WHAT WITH HER *glares at Mitsu* HERE AND ALL...YOU SPILLED CHEESE ON MY PILLOW! *incredibly angry*  
  
Chris: *tries not to laugh* uh...shorty....  
  
Liz: *angry...really..really angry...is turning red....* DO NOT call me shorty  
  
Chris: *trying even harder not to laugh* uh....ok...i didnt spill cheese on your pillow, Angi did.  
  
Liz: *beet red* ANGI?! HUN, SHE'S MY FRIEND! SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!  
  
Neko: *thinks "hmmm...i hope the cameras are getting all of this...continues singing and bouncing*  
  
Chris: okay, Liz, whatever you say..  
  
Liz: *triumphant* HA! I TOOOLD YOU! YOU ARE WRONG WRONG WRONG! U DID DO IT! I KNEW U DID! *keeps babbling on and on...*  
  
Chris: *glances at Mitsu; she's starting to stir...thinks "oh good God...this isnt gona b easy at all...."*  
  
Mitsu: *awakens* oh! *apparently, the "Mallet-O-Anti-Romance"(tm) still hasnt worked yet* CHRIS!  
  
Chris: *runs over to Mitsu, grabs her up in his arms, runs offstage, and hides with Mitsu* Neko: *watches Chris and Mitsu run offstage, then grabs the "Mallet-O-Anti- Smart"(tm) and hits Liz over the head with it*  
  
Liz: *is hit over the head, yet, she still keeps rambling on..(obviously, the mallet had no effect on her at all)*  
  
Neko: *sighs with desperation, but then gets another idea....grabs the "Mallet-O-Anti-Funny" (tm) and hits Liz. hard.*  
  
Liz: *falls over, never to be awaken* (no funny = no Liz)  
  
Neko: *sighs with relief....calls to Chris and Mitsu backstage* Mitsu-Chan! Chris! come out! *starts singing "ding dong, the witch is dead" from the wizard of oz*  
  
Studio audience: *joins in*  
  
Neko: *to audience* SHUT IT!  
  
Studio audience: *"SHUTS IT"*  
  
Neko: *to Mitsu and Chris* guys? hello? you there? guys?! *hears music* what the..?? *runs offstage, determined to find out what's going on..arrives backstage, finds no one, but hears the music once more* gimme a break!  
  
Studio audience: *still singing*  
  
Neko: *sees Chris and Mitsu...sighs with relief* well THERE you guys are! what have you been doing?  
  
Mitsu: *blinks* we were singing.  
  
Neko: *in disbelief* singing?!  
  
Chris: *nods* yes.  
  
Neko: *raises one eyebrow* well...i...uh...thought you might have been doing something...uh...a little different...  
  
Mitsu: *laughs nervously* we weren;t beating each other up...if that's what you think....oh no... *more nervous laugher..glances at chris* no no no....  
  
Chris: *also laughs nervously* yea...we wouldnt do that...  
  
Neko: *relieved* well, ya guys had me goin there for a second! *blissfully oblivious* I guess that'll do it for this episode! *wavies* bye! Chris and Mitsu: *sneak offstage...music starts up again*  
  
Studio audience: *still singing....* 


End file.
